Glass Rainbows
by Sonia
Summary: For Jack and Rachel, their future all hinged on a piece of glass


Glass Rainbows

By Sonia

Authors note: This is in response to the challenge about incorporating lyrics into a fic. These lyrics are from "How Do You Talk to An Angel" which is featured on the soundtrack to "The Heights", a television series which lasted all of one season in 1992. This fic is set some time after Goldie's death.

It was just a piece of glass Rachel.

It seems funny to think that our future could have been and was decided by one piece of glass.

If I close my eyes and let my mind wander I can picture the two of us talking over a couple of glasses of red and deciding what we wanted to do about our future.

Don't deny that we had a future – I've read your diary and I know you loved me as much as I loved you. We had a future all right and it was going to be a good one.

If we had talked that night I know would have been able to allay your fears. The next morning I would have woken up looking into your electric blue eyes and all would have been right with the world.

----------------------------------------------------------

I hear her voice

In my mind

I know her face by heart

Heaven and earth are moving in my soul

I don't know where to start

Tell me tell me

The words to define

The way I feel about someone so fine

--------------------------------------------------------------

Please don't scream at me for reading your diary. I know I would deserve it but your Dad gave it to me. He thought it might help ease the pain that I was feeling.

In a really strange sort of way, he was right

A piece of glass could have and should have brought us together. In the end it was a piece of glass that took you away from me.

If I hold this glass up to the light, it reflects all the colours of the rainbow. There aren't too many rainbows in my world at the moment

-----------------------------------------------------------

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

It's like trying to catch a falling star

---------------------------------------------------------

The red wine reminds me too much of the blood that stained both of us as you lay there dying. For that reason alone, I should probably switch to drinking white but any link that I still have to you is too precious to be broken.

I have continued writing in your diary as I have wanted and needed to keep talking with you. During the day I keep pushing myself to the point of exhaustion at work – in the hope of getting a good night's sleep.

Who am I trying to kid? All these weeks down the track and the nights are still the worst. I know we were only together for a little while but I got so used to you being on the other side of the bed. The bed now seems too big without you in it next to me.

------------------------------------------------------------

At night I dream she is there

I can feel her in the air

Tell me tell me

The words to define

The way I feel about someone so fine

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Jack put down his pen and pushed the chair away from the desk.. The little black book that served as Rachel's diary only had a few pages to go. He really needed to get some sleep. Running on four or five hours sleep a night was not healthy.

Draining the last of the red from the cut crystal wine glass, Jack sat it on the sink and peered out the window at the city lights. A falling star made him catch his breath.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

How do you talk to an angel

How do you hold her close to where you are

How do you talk to an angel

It's like trying to catch a falling star

The dawn light was coaxing Sydney awake as Jack crept down stairs. He stopped suddenly at the doorway to the kitchen.

Sunshine lit up the room and a beam of light was bouncing off the wine glass filling the room with soft rainbows.

"You sent me a rainbow – I love you," Jack murmured, looking over at Rachel's photo as he flipped the switch on the coffee maker.


End file.
